


Hypothetical

by abigaru_chaaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaru_chaaan/pseuds/abigaru_chaaan
Summary: "Hey, King."The setter noticed the hesitance in his call. He always hated getting called by that nickname, but this time, for some reason, he lets it slide for once. "Yeah?" He called out, signaling the blonde to speak next after. Tsukishima took a few breaths in, as if contemplating the choices he made earlier."What would you do if you know you're going to die soon?"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Hypothetical

Tsukishima's thoughts are inches away from swallowing him whole when the club room's door opened behind him. He sighs in relief, plopping down in exhaustion as he tried not to look distressed. The silence dominating the place with solitude was the last thing he would want to be alone with.

With a towel in his hand, Kageyama closed the door behind him, skeptically tiptoeing behind the silent blonde. He must've came in a wrong time, he thinks. And shrugs as he crouched down to reach for his bag.

"Hey." Tsukishima breaks the silence. The setter turns his head to him, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

"Ah, hi." Kageyama answered, and another period of silence filled the room. He was slightly embarrassed he answered a bit late, he raised his brows once again

"So,, do you need anything or...?" Kageyama asks, misunderstanding the blonde's intentions earlier. "No, not really." Tsukishima followed, and then another wave of silence.

It was getting a little bit awkward and Kageyama is seriously having none of it, so he stands up, and Tsukishima breaks it once again. 

"Hey, King." 

The setter noticed the hesitance in his call. He always hated getting called by that nickname, but this time, for some reason, he lets it slide for once. "Yeah?" He called out, signaling the blonde to speak next after. Tsukishima took a few breaths in, as if contemplating the choices he made earlier.

"What would you do if you know you're going to die soon?" 

The way Tsukishima delivered the question made Kageyama stop in his tracks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kageyama raises his eyebrows for the third time, getting a little suspicious. 

"Just hypothetically speaking." Tsukishima waves the suspicion off as he leans onto the wall for support.

"Hypothetical? How so?"

"Hmm. Let's just say, when something pulls you down to the ground and you can't move a single finger. When something heavy sits on your chest and not a single air molecule can enter your lungs. When black covers your vision as you slowly lose consciousness."

"When you know one of these days the gods will take back the life you borrowed. What would you do?" 

The setter stood there, silent and dumbfounded. 

"This... Is just hypothetical?" 

"Yeah. Nothing more." Tsukishima replies in monotone.

-

Kageyama was the last one to arrive when everyone in the club was already there waiting. With the cool breeze from the air conditioner blows against the hot weather outside, the sound of the heart monitor beeping accompanies everyone's pained faces.

"Don't fucking joke around." Kageyama grits his teeth in frustration as he eyed the unconscious blonde in front of him.

"This isn't hypothetical at all."

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote because I'm so done with school. Hope you liked it.


End file.
